Our Little Princess
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: While out hunting one evening, Carlisle and Esme find a hurt, and scared little girl. Thanks to Alice's vision, Carlisle and Esme take the little girl home. Will she fit in with her new family? This is Cheyenne's adventures with her new family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Esme's POV

Carlisle and I had decided to go on a hunting trip. He actually had the day off for once and we were going to take advantage of it.

I was in my art studio working on my latest art project when I felt a presence behind me. If I had gotten goosebumps still, I would have some right now.

"What are you sketching my love?" Carlisle whispered to me.

"It is a cottage I want to build for Edward and Bella for their wedding present. This isn't the real thing yet, just a guess. I want Alice and Rose's input on it." I said.

"I think they will love it. We will need a big space for the cottage though. We will have to do some clearing of trees, rocks, you get the idea." Carlisle said.

"I know it will be a big project, I think with our speed, we can get it done in a month or so." I added.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will have a field day on the bulldozers." Carlisle added.

I chuckled. Rosalie and Alice are going to be just as excited as the boys.

"Are you ready to hunt now my love?" Carlisle whispers in my ear.

"I am. Let's go change. I want to make sure Bella has enough food to eat before we hunt." I told him.

"I'm sure Bella can manage on her own or she can ask Edward to cook for her. There is plenty of food for her in the fridge and pantry dear." Carlisle said.

"I like spoiling her. She never really had the mother figure she deserved and this is my chance." I said.

Carlisle chuckles. "Okay, you win. Let's go get changed and then tell the kids we are leaving."

I let him take my hand and guide us to our room to change.

Less than five minutes later, we were dressed in old sweats and T-shirts. My hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail tail.

We walked back down stairs to find Edward and Bella curled up on the couch.

Edward was partly watching TV while Bella was reading Wuthering Heights…again.

I smiled at them.

"Hey you two. Carlisle and I are going to go on a hunt. Not far, just a few miles across the river from the house. Is there anything I can make you to eat Bella before we leave?" I asked.

Bella smiled at me. "Thank you, Esme but I'm fine. I just made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich not long ago. "

"Okay. There is some left-over spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry later. I think we have some French bread if you want to make garlic bread. Oh, we even have popsicles in the fridge for you too." I told her.

Bella got up and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, Esme. I'll be fine. Though, a popsicle sounds good. I might have one soon."

"Help yourself. Where are the others at?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett are in the garage working on Rose's car. Alice and Jasper are up in their room. I think everyone is staying in for the night." Edward spoke up.

"Rose is actually letting Emmett touch her tools. I'm shocked." Carlisle said.

"We all are I think." Edward says with a grin.

"Esme, is that okay if I spend the week with you guys? I know I am asking last minute. Both Edward and Alice said I could. Charlie is out fishing with Harry for a week and it gets lonely at the house without Charlie home." Bella asked.

"You never have to ask to stay here Bella. This is your home now too. Your always welcome and can stay as long as you like." Carlisle said.

"I was hoping you would say that. I kinda brought my stuff over anyways, just in case you said yes." Bella said.

We all laughed. Carlisle and I gave Bella and Edward each a hug.

"We should be back around midnight or one in the morning. Let the others know where we are. We will have our phones on us. Try not to get hurt in the meantime Bella." Carlisle said.

Bella blushes and promised she would try.

"See you in the morning Bella. Goodnight you guys." I told my children.

Carlisle and I walked towards the front door, opened it and closed it. Carlisle grinned at me and said "After you my love."

Then we took off for the forest…grinning.

As soon as we stepped off the front porch steps, we both took off running. I love how the wind feels on my face as we run.

It didn't take long for us to reach the river. We both stopped at the edge of the river. Carlisle took a step back and then took a running leap. He landed easily and smoothly across the river. I quickly took a small step back and then did a running leap myself. I landed just as easily and smoothly as Carlisle did. I landed with a soft thud.

When we go hunting, I am easily in hunting mode. All I can think about is what kind of animal I can feed off of. Carlisle is the same way, but he pays more attention to his surroundings then I do.

"I think I smell a heard of Elk a couple of miles north of here. Wanna head towards that clearing over there?" Carlisle said pointing in the direction he was talking about.

I nodded my head yes and we took off running. It didn't take us long to reach the spot Carlisle had describe.

Carlisle was right. There was about a dozen heard of Elk right in the middle of the clearing. They were grazing peacefully in the fields, unaware of us nearby.

Carlisle and I knelt down in the bushes trying to hide from their view. Carlisle whispers to me to be quite and I nodded my head yes to let him know I understood.

Carlisle quietly started to move forward towards the herd. 'I slowly followed him. The herd unaware of our presence.

Carlisle went one way, and I went the other. We must have made a noise because the next thing I knew, I was chasing the Elk with Carlisle.

I quickly grabbed one and held onto the struggling animal. He was kicking his feet and moving his head back and forth, crying out for help.

I felt terrible for a minute. I quickly snapped his neck in half and started to drink the sweet blood. I didn't feel terrible anymore. As bad as that sounds. As soon as the blood was flowing down my throat, I quickly savored and drank the rest of it and the animal had stopped moving.

I gently put the Elk down on the forest floor. I ran for another one that wasn't too far ahead. For some reason that one had stopped running.

Carlisle wasn't too far from me draining another Elk. I easily caught the one that was closest to me and did the same to the other Elk. I savored each drop and taste of the blood.

Carlisle caught another one as well. I saw the animal struggle. Carlisle quickly snapped its neck and drained the animal. He gently put the animal on the forest floor as well.

I caught up to him. By now, we have had drain two full adult Elk. Adult animals are always more filling to me.

"Your eyes are turning back to that gorgeous gold color I came to love." Carlisle said to me.

I grin. "I'm starting to feel better. Your eyes are turning back to gold as well."

"I'm starting to feel better too. I haven't hunted in a couple of weeks because I have been working so much at the hospital." Carlisle said.

"I'm glad you aren't working tonight. We needed this. Even if it isn't a real date." I said.

"Anytime I have with you, and only you, is a date. Even if it is for a couple of hours." Carlisle said.

We kissed and then hugged each other. Not wanting to let go just yet.

Then Carlisle stiffened and he looked around.

"What is it?" I asked.

Carlisle sniffs the air and points in the direction he smells something from.

"I think a bear is nearby. Maybe more than one. Let's go a few miles from here. You up to it?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, I am. A bear would be a good dessert.

Carlisle chuckles and we stood still for a moment trying to smell out the bear and were it could be.

"About two miles from here. Let's go." Carlisle said.

We both took off running. It didn't take long to get there. We stopped as soon as I pointed to the bears. They were peacefully eating some honey from a nearby tree. One of the bears was up on the branch that had the bee hive on it.

I chuckled and quickly took a picture to send to Emmett. He would have loved this. He loves bears.

"A picture for Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. You know how much he loves bears." I said.

I hit send and the picture went.

"I'll grab the bear if you snap it's neck. You know I don't like doing that." I told him.

Carlisle nodded and we took off towards the bears.

I quickly climbed the tree trying to be silent. I was trying not to have the bear noticed us. I grabbed him easily by the waist and we both struggled.

I was able to get him down to the ground and Carlisle was able to quickly snap his neck in half. I felt bad for a minute again. But then, I smelled the delicious blood and I quickly drank my share and Carlisle did the same.

Just as we were finishing the last of the bear, I smelled something different. It was sweeter, almost like the smell of Bella's blood.

"What is it dear?" Carlisle asked me.

"I smell something different. Don't you smell it? It smells human. Almost like Bella's blood. But that can't be her because she is safe and sound at the house with Edward and the others. I think the smell is coming a few miles north of where we are. Can we go check it out? I want to help if I can." I pleaded.

"Can you handle it if it is a human?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Yes. If somebody needs help, I'll push my needs aside and help them. Please? Can we go? We are wasting time." I begged.

Carlisle chuckles. "Okay. Stay close by me though."

"I promise. Let's go." I said.

Before we left to go and head towards that area, my phone beeped. I even forgot I had my phone with me.

I looked at it and it was a text message from Alice. Carlisle was right by side and we both started to read it:

Alice's vision and text message:

You guys are in the right spot. Not too far from you, there is a main road. The family driving the vehicle thought they almost hit a deer, but it was a vampire. I can't tell who that vampire is yet.

Both parents died on impact and so did the older brother and sister. The girl is about six years old. I think her name is Cheyenne, but don't let her know you know her name. She has a puppy with them in the car. The puppy is doing okay. Don't you dare try to eat either of them.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper are getting the medical room set up for Cheyenne's arrival. I insisted that we leave to go hunting till tomorrow evening. But everyone wants to stay home.

Cheyenne will need stitches. I think she will need some shots too. She won't be happy about that. Jasper told me that he wants to stay with Cheyenne the whole time she is getting worked on. I think those two are going to have a very special bond.

I told the others not to eat or hurt the puppy in any way. The puppy is all Cheyenne has left of her family. Bella said she would take care of the puppy until Cheyenne can.

Don't let Cheyenne know that you know her name. Introduce yourself and then ask her name.

See you guys in a few hours. Everything will be set up and ready for your arrival.

Alice

Carlisle looked at me and said "Let's go find the little girl and bring her home."

I nodded in agreement and we both took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Jules Ann for the help and ideas! You guys should check out her stories! They are really good! **

Chapter 2: Esme's POV

After Carlisle and I read the text for Alice, I quickly responded back to her saying thank you and we are on our way. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, let's go." I said.

We both took off running. It didn't take long for me to smell the fresh blood. It smells like a lot. Like something terrible had happen not too long ago.

Carlisle senses it also because he slows down and I do too. We stop in the middle of the clearing. What we see is a scene from a horror movie.

Carlisle and I stop dead in our tracks. Shock taking over us.

There appears to be a car that crashed into a tree. The front end of the car is facing the tree trunk. The windshield looks like it smashed into a million pieces. The doors on the side of the car are dented in and smashed. Making it impossible for somebody to get out of the car. Smoke was coming out from the hood of the car. You can hear a hissing sound coming from somewhere in the car.

I looked at Carlisle in shock. He was taking in the surroundings as well. Then we noticed four bodies laying out in front of the car. Two of them looked like an older adult male and female. The other two looked like another male and female. Teenagers maybe? The other human adults? Parents?

Their neck was slightly bent to one side and their eyes were open in shock and what looked like terror.

"Carlisle, what happen?" I whimper.

Carlisle comes over to me and put his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest. He was stroking my hair.

"I'm not sure what happen Esme. It does look like an accident. Possibly a deer or some sort of animal ran right in front of them. Maybe they aren't used to driving on country roads and they tried to swerve out of the way from hitting the animal and then crashed into a tree. My next guess is maybe a vampire did this. Sometimes a vampire can run in front of a car and make it look like they are in animal. That could be why their necks are bent the way they are." Carlisle told me.

"This is the little girl's family Carlisle. They are all dead. This wasn't an accident. I'm sure of it. But, why would they leave the little girl alive and not kill her to?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. Not yet. We'll figure this out. In the meantime, we need to find the child and take her home. We need to bury the bodies too." Carlisle said

"We are going to adopt her Carlisle. She is going to live with us after everything she has been through." I said firmly.

"Whatever you say my love. She will have a good home with us. I will make sure of it." Carlisle promises me.

"Can you please check their pulse and close their eyes? I can't look at them like that." I said.

Carlisle rubbed my back and told me he would. It didn't take long for him to do as I asked. He had a sad look on his face.

"They didn't make it my love. I'm sorry you had to see this." Carlisle whispers.

"Can we have the kids burry them? Maybe while we take care of Cheyenne?" I asked.

"I'll have Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice take care of it. I'll need Edward's help with Cheyenne." Carlisle said.

"Can we bury them near our house so Cheyenne can be able to grieve properly?" I asked.

"Yes, my love. We'll take care of that as soon as we can." Carlisle promised me.

That made me feel a little better. Then we heard a soft whimper. Two soft whimpers actually.

I looked at Carlisle. "I thought Alice said there was only one child and one survivor?"

"Alice did say that. Quiet, I think I hear talking." Carlisle said.

"Be quite Trixie. They will be able to hear us. We don't know if we can't trust them. It's okay, I'm here. We'll be okay" a soft voice said.

"Who is Cheyenne talking to?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go and find out. Stay close and stay behind me." Carlisle ordered.

We quietly and softly walked towards the car. I heard another soft whimper. Then for some reason, the smell of an animal caught my attention.

I grabbed Carlisle's arm in panic. Not wanting to hurt the animal if that is who Cheyenne is talking to. Carlisle patted my arm comfortably.

"I think this Trixie might be Cheyenne's pet. Maybe a dog or a puppy. Can you handle her?" Carlisle asked me.

"Of course, I can. It just caught me off guard and we just hunted. Alice didn't mention anything about Cheyenne having a pet." I said.

"I think they are closer Trixie. We need to be as quite as we can. There are two people. It's okay girl." Cheyenne said.

Carlisle smirked at me. Despite the situation we are in, he found this amusing.

"Get that smirk off your face. This is a serious situation." I told my husband.

We were closer to the car now. I can see a small child sitting in the back seat. If I wasn't imagining it, I think I saw something small and furry sitting in the back seat with her. Maybe Trixie?

"I think I see Cheyenne. I also think I might see Trixie. They are both sitting in the back seat of the car." I told Carlisle.

"I can see them too. If she is talking, that's a good sign. I need to look her over and make sure we can move her. Stay behind me. I don't want her in the car much longer." Carlisle said.

As we got closer to the car and I could hear a soft heartbeat. Two soft heartbeats actually. I forgot about Trixie.

Carlisle reaches the car first and he gently knocks on what is left of the door. I can hear Cheyenne comforting Trixie as she starts to bark and growl.

Carlisle pokes his head inside and Cheyenne yelps in surprise. That causes Trixie to start barking louder.

"Hey, hey. It's okay little one. I'm here to help you. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen and this here is my wife Esme. We came to help you. Can you tell me your name sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

Cheyenne first tells Trixie to be quiet and Trixie lays her head in Cheyenne's lap. Cheyenne starts to pet Trixie.

"My, my name is Cheyenne. This is my puppy Trixie. We got in a bad car accident. I think an animal ran out in the road and my daddy tried to swerve out of the way. He missed the animal I think, but then we crashed. I can't find my mommy or daddy anywhere. I can't find my brother or sister either." Cheyenne whimpers.

I saw Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. What Cheyenne doesn't know is that her family is right in front of her. But, somehow, we can't let her see them. They won't be good for any of us. Typically, good for Cheyenne.

"Sweetheart, can I look over you for any injuries? I would like to look you over and then take you back to my house. My wife will be with us the whole time. I won't hurt you. I promise. I won't hurt your puppy either." Carlisle promised.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm right here. I'll make sure Carlisle doesn't hurt you. Not on purpose. My husband is just trying to help you." I promised.

Cheyenne nodded her head and told her puppy to be good. Which she was already being good.

"Can you look over my puppy Trixie too? Make sure she isn't hurt?" Cheyenne asked.

"Absolutely." Carlisle said.

"But first, I need to check you out and then we will check Trixie. Deal?" Carlisle said.

Cheyenne nodded. Carlisle went into doctor mode instantly.

I saw him looking over her carefully. Making notes on his phone. From what I could tell, Cheyenne had some glass on her forehead, some glass sticking in her arm and maybe some on her lip. She also had maybe a broken arm, which I hope wasn't. It looked like she had a bloody nose, a busted lip that might need stitches, a cut on her forehead that might also need stitches, perhaps a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

My un-dead beating heart broke at the sight of the child. She has been through so much in her short life. I could tell Carlisle was thinking the same thing.

When he was done making notes in his phone, he quickly turned to me.

"Tell Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett to come out this way. We need to bury her family as quickly as possible. Have them bury the family near our house like we talked about. I need Edward to set up the medical room." Carlisle told me.

I quickly sent the text as soon as Carlisle finished the last sentence. Alice wrote back and said "On it."

Carlisle turned his attention back to Cheyenne.

"Sweetheart, can I take you to our house? You know I'm a doctor and my wife would be with us the whole time. You can trust us. But, I need you to do one favor for me. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked.

Cheyenne nodded her head yes.

"When I lift you up, I'm going to carry you and we will be running very fast so I can get you to our house. I'll need you to have your head tucked into my chest. No matter what happens, don't look back at anything. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked.

Cheyenne nodded her head yes again. For some reason, she seemed to trust us.

"I want Trixie to come. She is my best friend. I won't go without her." Cheyenne said.

"Trixie will come home with us. Don't worry sweetheart. We won't leave her behind either okay?" I said.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart? My wife can carry Trixie and her belongings. I can carry you like I said and I can get whatever I need to make you comfortable. Do you have anything you want to take with you at this moment?" Carlisle asked.

"My pillow, blanket, Trixie's stuff animal and her toys. Her dog food, leash and her blanket. I have a duffle bag in the back." Cheyenne said.

I quickly went to the back to grab all the things Cheyenne wanted. I was back in an instant.

"Can I give Trixie to my wife? She won't let anything happen to her at all. She will be safe with her." Carlisle pleaded.

"Be a good girl Trixie. These people won't hurt us. They are trying to help us. Listen to the nice lady okay? I won't be far behind, I promise." Cheyenne told her best friend.

"Can you put her leash on her so she won't run away" Cheyenne asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

I took the pink leash out of the dog bag and clipped it on the dog collar. Cheyenne handed over a very, calm Trixie and Trixie licked my face in a greeting. I laughed.

Carlisle then gently took Cheyenne out of the car, and quickly grabbed the items she asked for.

"Okay sweetheart. Tuck your head into my chest. We have everything you asked for. Don't look back whatever you do. We are going to take you home and get you fixed up. Do you trust us?" Carlisle asked.

Cheyenne nodded her head yes. Carlisle put Cheyenne to his chest and wrapped her up in a blanket. Then we took off running towards home.


End file.
